fafffandomcom-20200214-history
Week 1 - October 21, 2018
Scores *California 41, Baltimore 16 *Chicago 20, Miami 3 *Easton 20, Downriver 16 *North Florida 17, Las Vegas 9 *Montreal 27, Grand Rapids 6 *Portland 7, Nashville 6 *Texas 38, New Orleans 20 Summaries CAL defeats BAL 41-16. The Baltimore defense and special teams showed up in a big way, with a safety, a pick-six and an end zone-to-end zone kickoff return by Denny Thorn. Unfortunately, that accounts for all of the Ponies' points today, as their offense managed a grand total of 189 yards. The Dons played its starters like a regular season game, and Darnell Paige threw for three touchdowns. Rookie Julian Coronado had 11 tackles, three sacks and a forced fumble in his first pro action. CHI beats MIA 20-3, in a game that was much closer than it sounds. Miami kept it a one-score game going into the fourth quarter, with Chicago pulling away late. They slowed the game down big time with 46 total rushing attempts, and Olen Reuyters caught 4 ball for exactly 100 yards and 2 TDs. On the Miami side, rookie wideout Marquise Rubenson only had two catches, but led all Tropics passcatchers with 44 yards against the stout CHI defense Injury report: MIA linebacker Kim Howell was carted off the field midway through the third quarter. She was diagnosed with a dislocated knee, and will miss the remainder of the preseason. Her status for Week 1 is questionable. CHI defensive tackle Cecil Grates also left the game with a hand injury and did not play the second half. The team reports that he has a broken bone in his hand and has already been ruled out for next week. EAS wins over DWN, 20-16. Downriver managed to pull within 1 in the third quarter with an impressive 15 yard TD scramble by Joe McJamison, who split time under center with rookie Tayla Dillinger, but were not able to capitalize on the momentum. DWN rookie RB Edgar Russells got the start, but injured his knee on his first carry of the game and did not return . He is doubtful for next week. NFR tops LVB, 17-9. Michelle Housley completed 8 out of 9 passes for 129 yards and two TDs in one half of action, resulting in a perfect passer rating of 158.3. Both TDs went to rookie Stewart Uttle, who looked great in his first action. For the Bandits, with the starters seeing only limited action, it was the Alex Smith show, as the RB got 18 rushes for 68 yards and caught 6 balls for another 41. MTL reigns over GRD 27-6. Vito Ligustica rushes 13 times for 89 yards and a TD (an astounding 6.8 YPC), and backup WR Tehanu Parmani has the biggest game of her career with three catches for 12 yards. For GRD, Morten Ritter sees his first start since 2015, and has a so-so game in his return, going 16/31 for 202 yards and a pick. Rookie Keonte Hughes only has one catch, but it's a big one, an 18 yard TD. Second round pick Chantal Larouche leads the Dragons in both targets and receptions. In the first game for both of our new expansion teams, POR is victorious over NSH 7-6, in an extremely defensive game. Portland sacked the NSH quarterback 7 times, but only managed 80 total passing yards between three different QBs. Kiedo Masquarde started for Nashville, but was sidelined after a blind-side sack. He was placed in the concussion protocol following the game. Number one overall pick Jafar Naaji also left the game with a hamstring injury, and is expected to miss at least one game. TEX dominates NOC 38-20. It's Andrew Calder's world, we just live in it. He does his best Mahomes impression with 350 yards and 4 TDs. Jackie Knight has 145 yards, with half of it coming on a 70-yard catch-and-run TD. He Whose Name Shall Not Be Spelled In Full had 5 tackles and a sack on the day, and Jamarcus Triper managed 3 tackles for loss, a sack and a forced fumble. Finally, NYT wins over FAR 31-9. Despite that lopsided score, Fargo actually ended up with more total offense than New York, by almost 100 yards. But 9 sacks killed most of their drives, and Kai Koa's three interceptions didn't help. NYT rookie QB Lukas Barella only threw for 119 yards, but threw for one TD and ran for another. Category:2018 games